1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery charger.
2. Description of Related Art
A battery charger with an automatic charging cut-off circuit are described in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/861,392, filed Mar. 31, 1992.
In general, such automatic charging cut-off circuits include a temperature control switch which opens when the battery charge approaches a predetermined limit (e.g., 0.1 C or 10% current of rated AH) and the battery gets too hot. The charger described in copening U.S. application Ser. No. 07/861,392 uses such a temperature sensitive switch and further includes a mechanical/magnetic latch for preventing the switch from closing until removal of the battery after charging. The present invention provides an electronic latch circuit for the same purpose.